oblivionagefandomcom-20200214-history
Crystallia Aglora
"He's just desperate for help, so it's not our fault he's so disliked, I guess some people just have awful personalities." ''~ Crystal to Oceania and Luther about Yeongi Crystal was the female tribute from District 1 in the 99th Annual Hunger Games. A rather self-centered, deadly, and beautiful tribute, that was feared by most of the tributes. She had one of the largest character changes out of all of the tributes. Biography Early Life Crystal was born somewhere in District 1. It is also stated that she was 17 when she volunteered. It can be assumed that she trained at an academy from a young age to better her chances of winning the hunger games. Crystal herself states that she started at the young age of 9. Crystal was the first born to her parents, Glitzy and Adonis Aglora, they loved her very much, and at the time Crystal was 3, her mother, Glitzy became pregnant with her sister, Persephone, and after she was born, not long after, her brother Jasper was born, when Crystal was 7. When Crystal was 15, and her sister was only 11 and her brother was still 8, their parents left them, believing the children were tying them down from living life to the fullest. Crystal would grow to hate them and vow to never forgive them. She took care of her siblings, alone for the next 2 years until she volunteered. 99th Hunger Games Crystal was a feared tribute from the start, gaining attention from the capitol for her intense beauty, and her known experience with a bow and arrow, as well as her acrobatics, along with her persistence to get the job done the first time. She was also rather manipulative. It wasn't specified, but for the tribute parade, it was mentioned that Crystal was dressed in a flowing gown, made of soft, gold flakes, the gown was said to flow so beautifully, and so long, that it tickled the noses of the District 2 tributes chariot horses. Training Crystal was commonly found with her fellow careers in the training centre, specifically, Midos, Slayte, and Oceania. Though she did practice a bit with the tributes from District 7, Willow and Jason, as well as the girl from district 9, Shauna. On the third day of being in the capitol, she got into a heated argument with the District 8 tributes, Veera and Yeongi, she showed off her bow skills though, once Luther showed himself, he asked her to pick up a large weapon, which she was unable to, embarrassing her. At this point, she developed a hatred for Yeongi in particular. In her private session, it can be assumed that she showed the game-makers her bow skills, as well as her acrobatics, which earned her a score of 10, alongside Slayte and Willow, who recieved the same, the highest three scores in the 99th. Interview Crystal had a very successful interview. She was seen by the capitol as classic, sexy, kind, and a bit deceiving. She is described to have worn a skin tight silver gown, that glittered under the spotlights. The dress came out a bit at the bottom, trailing behind her. She wore a tiara encrusted with diamonds as well. In the interview she was a bit more nervous than usual. Though, she pulled through, and ended up with one of the most impactful interviews of the night, just be being there. The capitol had seen her as a capitol favorite for some time now. Sometime before the interviews, she was attacked by Penelope, Kayte, and Megan in the training centre, though she was rescued by Jason and Luther. This small confrontation exposed her to the fact that tributes were beginning to dislike her, after this point, she appeared to be a bit nicer, except towards Yeongi and Veera, due to her rivalry with Yeongi. The Games Cornucopia Bloodbath Crystallia, on the pedestals, stood to the right of the District 11 Female, Iris, and to the left of the District 6 Male, Mason. Upon the sounding of the horn, commencing the games. Crystallia made a dash for the cornucopia, much like her fellow tributes did as well. Crystallia was one of the first tributes to make it to the cornucopia, she immediately took a bow, from where she did a front flip, landing in a kneeling position. She proceeded to fire an arrow into the chest of the District 5 Male, Ruffian, who had wandered into her lane of fire. Not too long after, she made her way across the cornucopia fight, kicking the District 3 Male, Malachite, in the face, but not pursuing him. She collected several weapons and went on to pin down the District 12 Female, Megan, and stab her to death. The girl from 12, had an ally, the District 3 Female, Penelope, who managed to come and tackle Crystallia off of Megan's dead body. Crystallia screamed as Penelope began to swing down her blade on Crystallia, but before the blade touched her, the District 7 Male, Jason, tackled Penelope into the snow. Crystallia watched as Jason killed Penelope, in shock from having this close call. Crystallia laid low for the rest of the Bloodbath, until the end of the bloodbath, when she, Jason, and the District 4 Female, Oceania met up and were surprise attacked by Malachite, and the girl from 5, Jess. Crystallia performed her highly popular and difficult double arrow shot on Jess, firing two arrows which impaled Jess in the face and gut. Crystallia watched Oceania kill Malachite before settling down and splitting her food with her allies. She did not take watch that night, instead, resting in the cornucopia with her allies. Let it also be noted that she was horrified upon seeing the dead bodies of her fellow careers, Emerald, of District 2, and Elliot, of District 4. Day 2 Crystallia spent day 2 trudging through the frozen river with her allies, Oceania and Jason. They managed to cross the river, just as a tremendous cold snap came into the area. They retreated into the forest and were able to avoid the effects of the icy winds. Day 3 On day 3, Crystallia did not do very much, she and her allies kicked back and relaxed, lounging around the forest, playing a small game of tag. Day 4 On Day 4, Crystallia encouraged her allies to continue searching for their fellow careers, though they still stuck to the forest, moving into the inner woods, searching, still. Crystallia was startled by the cannon that day and cried later that night when the male from District 2, Slayte, was shown in the sky. Day 5 - 6 On days 5 and 6, Crystallia, and her two fellow careers continued to search for their friends, with much more purpose as they were starting to get picked off by the other tributes. On the night of Day 6, Crystallia spots the district 7 female, Willow, and the District 1 Male, Midos, making their way to the frozen river. Crystallia follows them till Day 7 rolls around. Day 7 On day 7, Crystallia meets up with the remaining career pack, consisting of her and her district partner, Midos, the girl from 4, Oceania, and both from 7, Willow and Jason. Crystallia agreed with Jason that they should continue searching for the tributes from District 8. Crystallia had very rough tensions with Midos and Willow, something about these tensions caused Midos and Oceania to get into a fight, which led to Oceania slicing Midos in the chest, as Crystallia watched in horror. Crystallia listened to Oceania as she told Crystallia that it was because he would have gotten them killed. As the tributes from 7 ran away, she ran after Midos, into the frozen plains, despite Oceanias warnings. Crystallia watched as Midos died in the snow from his injuries. She would never fully forgive Oceania for this. Crystallia met back up with Jason who had lost Willow in the chaos. The three agree to move back to the cornucopia, where they spot the District 11 Male, Willson. Crystallia is ahead of the group, chasing Willson up into the mountainous area, where she pins him into the rocks, not before he slices her in the cheek, and she was unaware of what Willson had planned with the tributes from District 8, but the plan would fail anyway. Crystallia learned that Willson had killed Slayte, and proceeded to start to torture him, but after he started crying, she couldn't bear to listen to hear him scream, as it reminded her of her young brother, Jasper. She slit his throat, but he still wouldn't die fast enough, so she sent an arrow flying into his head, ending his life. Crystallia left the scene, returning to the cornucopia to find Oceania and Jason in a fight, which ended in Jason being absolutely brutalized, she knew Willow would probably find him, so she brought Oceania away to tell her the plan she had in mind. Crystallia was going to act as though they were just showing up upon the sound of his cannon, so they waited, until Willow got there, and watched as Willow cried during Jason's death. Upon the cannon sounding, they waited a few moments before jogging into the area. Crystallia acted shocked and upset at the sight, and while Willow may have seen through it, it worked well enough. Day 8 | Finale On the final day in the arena, with only 5 tributes left. An awful blizzard shook the arena, forcing all tributes to go to the cornucopia area. As the three waited for the tributes from district 8 to enter the area, Crystallia tried to make small talk with Willow, which Willow immediately turned down. Crystallia and Oceania spotted the tributes from District 8, Yeongi and Veera. Crystallia, having a grudge on Yeongi, fired an arrow at him, which lodged itself in his right shoulder, to Crystallias pleasure. Crystallia was unable to reload before Yeongi took her to the ground and slashed her shoulder. She picked up a rock and beat it against his chest, but it proved useless as it rolled away, Yeongi punched her in the gut, causing her immense pain, she managed to kick him back, and as he pounced back down onto her with what should have been a killing blow, she shoves an arrow into his chest, ending his life almost instantly, but not before he is able to shout out a phrase that she didn't understand. Veera who was bloodied from fighting Oceania spots Crystallia killing Yeongi goes into a blind rage, and possibly a suicide attack, lunging at Crystallia. Crystallia was unable to shoot her fully, allowing Veera to pin her down easily. Veera was able to slash her arm before being impaled by Oceania, and dying moments later, shouting the same phrase as Yeongi had before his own death. Oceania and Crystallia proceeded to tend to each other's wounds. Upon Veeras cannon sounding, Crystallia stood with Oceania and Willow, all of them contemplating what they'd do next. Crystallia took the initiative to fire an arrow into Willows abdomen, but not with enough force, allowing Willow to remain mobile. Oceania ran in to fight Willow, and Crystallia could only watch as the two fought, until finally, Willow was able to impale Oceania in the esophagus with the pointed butt of her axe, killing Oceania almost instantly. Crystallia began to get ready to shoot Willow, until Willow surprisingly stood, bloodied and dying, likely of internal bleeding, made her way to her ex-lovers body, and impaled herself with the knife used to kill 4 other tributes. Crystallia could only watch in horror. And it was at this point that Crystallia snapped. She won the games, becoming a victor, she was lifted onto an aircraft where she was reunited with her mentor, Aziel Luster, as well as the tribute overseer, and her newfound father figure, Luther. She collapsed in Luther's arms and did not awaken for several days. Victory Crystallia didn't get to have her victory interview for an entire week due to her completely cracked mental status. For a while, people thought she'd never be fully sane again. She managed to compose herself long enough to have an interview, before returning to therapy. She stayed in Therapy for a couple of months before being released to her District to live in the Victors Village of District 1. She would wait to mentor next years tributes. She never closed connection with Luther and developed a new romance with Aziel, her previous mentor sometime after returning home. Victims * '''District 5 Male' - She shot him in the chest with an arrow. He was the first death of the games, as well as Crystallias first ever kill. * 'District 12 Female '- She tackled her to the ground and proceeded to stab her in the stomach multiple times, leading to her inevitable death. * 'District 5 Female '- She performed her famous double-arrow shot, sending two arrows into her face and chest, killing her instantly. * 'District 11 Male '- She tackled him to the ground and began to torture him, but she gave up halfway through and proceeded to slit his jugular, and when he was still taking too long to bleed out, she sent an arrow flying into his skull. * 'District 8 Male '- She had a very rough time killing this tribute. He got several good hits in, almost killing her, but she was too quick, stabbed him in the chest with an arrow, puncturing his lung, which took a while to kill him. Popularity * Crystallia remained a fan favorite in the capitol but was disliked by some of the districts.